stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Orisha
"Orisha" is the seventh episode of Stargate Armageddon. Plot After a first contact with the Orisha, the unit returns to the planet Nyambe, Sg1 to better study the ascension and the story of the same Orisha. Unfortunately, the consequences will not take long to show up. Synopsis Returning to study the ascended beings known as Orishas, the team Sg1 is located in the middle of a battle between the Goa'uld and the same Orishas. Despite the numerical superiority, the Goa'uld do not seem to be able to overwhelm the Orishas and the latter do not seem to have any more power. The team is aware of the theft of the design of the device that blocked the power of the priors. Deprived of their higher powers, the orishas were almost all killed and most of the population lies on the ground died. Not being able to take new dormant, the orishas are forced to stay in the bodies of the wounded men who harbor them and are tortured until the Sg1 itself, does not free them by killing their abusers. Free but exhausted, the Orishas disappear temporarily leaving the team to have to deal with dozens of squadrons Jaffa reached by both the stargate that the ship Ha'tak in orbit around the planet. Unexpectedly, the stargate is abandoned by Jaffa instead go up the ridge of a mountain where something seems to be placed on the same Orishas. The team tries to Sg1 but precede any effort to stop the Jaffa fails and the team soon finds himself locked inside a cave where he finds a giant, dimly lit room full of statues in Yoruba style on the walls. a large crystal device is located at the center of the room and while Dr. Jackson and guard trying to figure out what it is, the Jaffa reach the mouth of the cave, blocking inside the team that continues to make fire without killing the Jaffa but slow them down. The situation worsens when Dr. Jackson understands to be in the final resting place of the spirits of the Orishas and the device itself at the center of the room, generates the same ascension of those who interface with it. Understood the purpose of the Goa'uld, it was decided to destroy the device but when everything is ready to eliminate the problem appears or Orishas named Siama. This locks the team and instantly teleports to the stargate, forcing it to pass against their will. Despite the iris closed, the sg1 is rematerialized over the barrier unharmed while a violent explosion that reaches the same stargate closes soon after. The surveys are done immediately and it turns out that through the stargate got a strong mass of energy that almost destroyed the iris. The planet Nyambe is contacted but not the stargate opens and despite dozens of attempts, a ship is sent to find out what happened. No signals are detected human on the planet and even Jaffa, the remains of Ha'tak in orbit in the orbit of the planet. References Nyambe, Orisha, Siama, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, Samedi Note: *In addition to the Ancients and the inhabitants of the planet Abydos, now we know the Orishas. *Less powerful than the Ancient ascension. *In the past I went to war with the Goa'uld and in part were also allied with the latter. *Most of the Orishas are dead. *According to Teal'c, Apophis sent his subject in order to steal the knowledge of the Orishas, but without success Categoria:Episodes